Les Grandes Citations de notre temps II
by Sinwen Periedhel
Summary: les Grandes Citations des persos de LotR, celles qui ont été oubliées ou que personne n'a osé publier! Les derniers films du box office des Terres du Milieu sont là! Venez corriger vos copies mes amis!
1. Default Chapter

**Merci pour vos reviews ! j'ai pas très bicoup le temps de répondre mais sachez que je vous aime. Presque tous. Je pose une limite aux nains et aux tueurs de fougères.**

**Voici d'autres citations oubliées… Enjoy !**

« IIIII ! J'me suis cassé un ooooooongle! »

-Saroumane-

°

°

« J'entend comme une voix dans l'air qui me dit que c'est l'heure de mon shampooing. »

-Legolas- _(Celle-ci est dédiée à Carine-San)_

°

°

« C'est pas parce que je suis petit qu'on à le droit me laisser tomber des oliphants dessus »

-Merry-

°

°

« Le feu ça brûle et l'eau ça mouille. Donc l'eau éteint le feu. CQFD!»

-Legolas-

°

°

« Je me demande si ça se mange l'oliphant… »

-Pippin-

°

°

« Gris ou blanc aujourd'hui ? Le blanc fait classe, mais c'est salissant et le gris fait déchet… »

-Gandalf-

°

°

« Le soleil est éteint. Aragorn ne m'aime pas. Et on va tous crever.»

-Eowyn- _(Celle-ci est dédiée à Cassiopée)_

°

°

« Il n'est pas en votre pouvoir de refuser le retour de l'Intendant, Roi. Oh merde c'était pas ça. »

-Gandalf-

°

°

« Je suis sûr qu'en écarquillant encore les yeux je vais trouver des Anneaux cachés dans le décors. »

-Frodon-

°

°

« Oh nooooooon, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil… »

-Sauron-

°

°

« Laaaaapin… ? Où est !Laaaaapin… »

-Sam-(_celle-ci est dédié à Cassiopée et à tout les lapinophobes du monde)_

°

°

« Les sushis c'est pas cool : le poisson est mort et gâché par du vilain riz. »

-Gollum-

°

°

« Je me sens bizarre, comme si il y avait un nain assit derrière moi sur ce cheval… »

-Legolas-

°

°

« Prendre une douche ? Mais je risquerais d'être propre! »

-Aragorn- _(Merci à Carine-San)_

°

°

« Ce midi, je veux un barbecue!»

-Denethor-

°

°

« Allez, je met le blanc, c'est pas la Grande Bataille de notre temps tous les jours... »

-Gandalf-

°

°

« J'ai une idée ! J'ai une idée ! Ah, non, fausse alerte. »

-Legolas-

°

°

« Aaar, mais y'a _jamais_ de kleenex ici! »

-Grima Wormtongue-

°

°

« C'est pas comme si je devais finir écrasé par mon cheval ou bouffé par un horrible bête non plus… »

-Théoden, préparant le bataille des Champs du Pelennor-

°

°

« Oooh ! Des chevaux fast-food!Avec drive-in en plus! J'adore ça!»

-Roi Sorcier-

°

°

« C'est ça, et Legolas est intelligent tant qu'on y est… »

-Gimli-

°

°

« Iiiiiiih ! Saaaaaam y'a une araignée là! »

-Frodon- _(Celle-ci est dédiée à toutes celles et ceuxqui ont dû tuer des araignées pour leurs copines)_

°

°

« Je vois des gens qui sont morts… »

-Aragorn-

°

°

« Je me demande si je pourrais utiliser le feu de la Montagne du Destin pour cuisiner… »

-Sam-(_Celle-ci est dédiée à Mavrok Oeidragon-qui-se-prend-pour-Sam-alors-que-y-a-rien-a-voir)_

°

°

« Mais où est passé mon dentifrice! »

-Bouche de Sauron-

°

°

« Y aura un MacDo à la Porte Noire? »

-Pippin-

°

°

« Je ne suis pas du genre à faire feu de tout bois. Enfin, non, je veux dire…»

-Treebeard- _(Oui Treebeard et pas Sylvebarbe, parce que Treebeard avec l'accent écossais c'est cool)_

°

°

« C'est l'invasion de Minas Tirith par les grands hommes verts, héhéhé… »

-Roi des Morts-

°

°

« Oups l'Evenstar... »

-Aragorn-

°

°

« C'est quoi ces aventures bidons où je crève la dalle tout le temps? »

-Pippin-

°

°

« Si le vieux me ramène _encore_ à Minas Tirith, je me plains au syndic... »

-Gripoil- _(Celle-ci est dédiée à Sothis the Angel Declined)_

°

°

« Merde, j'ai fait déteindre mes fringues... »

-Saroumane-

°

°

« Si je lance un regard énigmatique, personne se rendra compte que je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe… »

-Legolas-

°

°

« Oh non, les cheveux de Legolas se sont emmélés dans ma barbe… »

-Gimli-

°

°

« Pippin, pourquoi tu t'inscrit pas au casting de la Nouvelle Star ?»

-Denethor-

°

°

« Hé Sam regarde ! Un coup on me voit ! Et hop on me voit plus!On me voit! On me voit plus!Onme voit ! On me voit un peu!On me voit plus!»

-Frodon- _(Merci à Alain Chabat et Chantal Lauby pour "Mission Cléopatre")_

°

°

« Hey, les machins qui bougent au bout de ma main sont des doigts! »

-Legolas-(_Celle-ci est dédiée à Evil Milou)_

°

°

« Tu crois qu'on peut jouer au foot avec le palantir? »

-Pippin-

°

°

« Moi j'aime pas les oliphants. »

-Merry-

°

°

« A l'affirmation « Aucun homme ne peut me tuer » la question qui se pose n'est pas « Suis-je immortel ?», mais « Qui n'est pas un homme et pourra me tuer? » Ce à quoi j'ai répondu dans mon devoir. »

-Eowyn- _(Celle-ci est dédiée à Cassiopée)_

°

°

« Saaaam ! Y'a le mort dans l'eau qui me fait du gringue! »

-Frodon-

°

°

« Désolé, demain je peux pas venir, je dois mourir atrocement à Osgiliath, mais par contre je suis libre la semaine prochaine si tu veux. »

-Faramirà un pote-

°

°

« Des gosses ? Et puis quoi encore! »

-Sam-

°

°

« Il se peut qu'un jour les nains n'aient plus de barbes, les hobbits soient grands et les hommes immortels… Mais les elfes resterons toujours cons. »

-Gimli- (_Celle-ci est dédiée à Gim'Nain)_

°

°

« Appelez-moi Den' Princes des Flammes! »

-Denethor- (_Merci Dreamworks pour « Ice Age » parce que c'était excellent)_

°

°

« J'y crois pas, Legolas m'a piqué tout mes Loréanne avant de partir! »

-Arwen- (_Merci Pen of Chaos pour Naheulbeuk)_

**Et une petite review s'il vous plait … Merci d'avanceuh…**


	2. Les flimes

**Disclaimer: Aucun de ces films ne m'appartient (hélas), et l'oeuvre du professeur T. non plus, hélas... Mais toutes les conneries écrites ici dans un mélange pathétique sont mon oeuvre, ma vie, ma chair, mon sang.**

* * *

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour les Grandes Citations de Notre Temps II, mais depuis le temps, je pense qu'il est temps de vous donner aussi les derniers Grands Films...**

**_Ah, et pour ceux qui se posent encore la question: je ne m'inspire pas du plagiat de Ginny MacGregor, qui a repris à son compte des "Lord of the Ring in 3Minutes", paru précédament en anglais sur les sites tel qu'Arwen Undomiel._****_Que je rejoigne les "3minutes" peut-être, je les aies lues il ya bien longtemps (j'ai même pensé les traduire, jusqu'a que je trouve la "very special edition") mais je tente de garder mon propre humour pourri._**

**Ca c'étais le coup de geule, mais en attendant, amusez vous bien, et moi j'attend vos réponses -, les résultats et la correction seront publiés lorsque j'estimerais avoir reçu un nombre raisonnable de review.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Les Derniers films du Box Office des Terres du Milieu

Monsieur et Madame Touque

°

NB : Numenor Battle

°

Le Parfum de la Dame du Bois

°

Le Guide du Ranger en Eriador

°

Aragorn, ses fans, et moi

°

Elfik Park

°

Pippin Touque :

-À l'école des pages

-Et la taverne des secrets

-Et le prisonnier du Rohan

-Et le Denethor en feu

°

Laisse ton bâton dans la chambre

°

Le dixième nazgûl

°

Le chapeau de Gandalf

°

Arwen Undomiel : Le berceau d'Eldarion

°

Helm City

°

Peregrin, enfant thain

°

Million Beer Rosie

°

Les Désastreuses Indigestions des Enfants Gamgee

°

Samwise, je suis Sam'

°

Prend l'mithril et tires-toi

°

Minas Tirith Stories

-Equitation

-La vie sans Rosie

-Le Complot d'Arwen

°

Elvish Suicide

°

Cours Diamond, Cours

°

Mais qui à tué Merry ?


	3. Correction des copies

**Les Dix Derniers films du Box Office des Terres du Milieu**

**Les Corrigés **

_(dun dun duuuun)_

_Monsieur et Madame Touque_  **Monsieur et Madame Smith**

°

_NB : Numenor Battle_  **BR: Battle Royale**

°

_Le Parfum de la Dame du Bois_  **Le Parfum de la Dame en noir**

°

_Le Guide du Ranger en Eriador_  **Le Guide du Routard Galactique**

°

_Aragorn, ses fans, et moi_  **Ma femme, mes clones et moi**

°

_Elfik Park_  **Jurassik Park**

°

_Pippin Touque :_

**_(si quelqu'un me demande une correction, là, il peut aller mourir de honte !)_**

_À l'école des pages_

_Et la taverne des secrets_

_Et le prisonnier du Rohan_

_Et le Denethor en feu_

°

_Laisse ton bâton dans la chambre_  **Laisse tes mains sur mes hanches**

**_(cherchez pas le rapport)_**

°

_Le dixième nazgûl_  **Le Treizième Guerrier**

**_(non, y'a pas treize nazguls !)_**

°

Le chapeau de Gandalf **Le masque de Zorro**

°

_Arwen Undomiel : Le berceau d'Eldarion_  **Lara Croft : Le Berceau de la vie**

°

_Helm City_  **Sin City**

°

_Peregrin, enfant thain_  **Louis, enfant roi**

°

_Million Beer Rosie_  **Million Dollar Baby**

°

_Les Désastreuses Indigestions des Enfants Gamgee_  **Les Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire**

°

_Samwise, je suis Sam'_ ** Sam, je suis Sam**

°

_Prend l'mithril et tires-toi_  **Prend l'oseille et tires-toi**

°

_Minas Tirith Stories_  **New York Stories**

1-_Equitation _ **Apprentissages**

2-_La vie sans Rosie_  **La vie sans Zoé**

3-_Le Complot d'Arwen_ **Le Complot d'Oedipe**

°

_Elvish Suicide_  **Virgin Suicide**

°

_Cours Diamond, Cours_  **Cours Lola, cours**

°

_Mais qui à tué Merry ?_ ** Mais qui a tué Harry ? **

_**(je ne regarde pas du Kad et Olivier moi! Je regarde du Hitchkock !)**_

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**Félicitations à ceux qui ont trouvé les réponses!**

**A savoir:**

**_-Ambre Amberson_**

_**-Eternara**_

**Qui sont également les deux seules à avoir compris qu'il fallait donner ses hypothèses (il m'avait semblé être claire pourtant...), donc c'est gentil d'avoir reviewé mais bon... LE CERVEAU DOIT PAS ETRE MIS SUR PAUSE QUAND ON LIT! **

**Hum, hum... Donc merci aussi aux reviewuers qui n'ont pas vu qu'il y avait plusieurs chapitres, mais qui m'ont fait tout de même bien plaisir -!**

**A la prochaine tout le monde!**


End file.
